Breaking Point
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Gokudera Hayato knew he had to hurry, had to make it in time before devastation and destruction personified laid waste to the entirety of the Vongola mansion and everyone in it. He was the only one able stop it - he held the breaking point in his hands.


**Author's Note**: I'm pretty sure this is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic ever posted on …ever. I LOVE KHR, it's definitely one of my absolute FAVORITE anime/manga produced but all of my stories are not so good. This one is a little crack I guess and it came out of nowhere O.o lol. It includes one of my favorite substances ever created on earth EVER! But you'll find out at the end lol. No pairing here, really, but I warn you, I am an R27, C27, X27, 8027, 1827 NUT! All of those are my favorite pairings and I wish there were more (ps, you can probably tell I like having Tsu-chan in older guys xDD). I'm not Gokudera's biggiest fan but I still like him. On with the fic!

**Rating**: K+

**Warning:** Some crack (as in goofy stuff, not drugs. HUGS NOT DRUGS!), some OOCness but it's crack – duh, some light swearing, very slight violence (like, not even any fighting), Gokudera-centric, and that's pretty much it. And over-exaggeration/absurdness xD

**Disclaimer**: I WISH I OWNED KHR BUT I DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Summary**: Gokudera Hayato knew he had to hurry, had to make it in time before devastation and destruction personified laid waste to the entirety of the Vongola mansion. He was so close…

xxx

Gokudera Hayato rushed down the hallways as fast as his feet could carry him without breaking into an all out sprint, papers clutched tightly in one hand and something precious in the other. The staff and other officers in the corridor only looked on with bewilderment as the usually composed man passed, slight panic clear on his face.

However, when they looked at the time then back at what he held, they merely shook their heads in sympathy and pity.

_I have to get there before Juudaime! _He thought with anxiety, nervous knots forming in his stomach when he saw what time it was.

Gokudera flew through the spacious, second floor living room, catching the attention of two stationary Varia members. Belphagor immediately hopped off the luxurious couch in front of the rushing man, a large chestier grin stretching over his face. "Ushishishi, peasant, why are you in such a rush?" he brought out his knives threateningly, his grin never wavering, "The Prince is bored. Entertain me."

The silver-haired man glared but the dread on his face belied his irritation, "Get out of my way."

This was out of character. The Prince frowned at how fidgety the man seemed, Fran looking over the back of the couch with a perpetually bored expression. Bel glanced down at what the Storm Guardian held and paled, looking up at Hayato's face for confirmation – and receiving one in the form of an impatient glare. "No way…"

Almost as quickly as he had tried to start a fight, he was out of the room, dragging a wide-eyed Fran behind him. Despite living to create chaos, the blond Prince didn't want to get caught in the inevitable catastrophe that was sure to occur. Boss wasn't going to like this.

Gokudera took off again, cursing the Varia member for slowing him down and costing him more time. He glanced down at his watch and prayed to all the deity's and past Vongola guardians that he would make it on time.

_Just a few more corridors to go_…he thought with rising desperation, the burning ache in his legs he knew was _nothing_ compared to what could happen.

"VOOOI!"

"DAMN IT!" the silver-haired Italian screeched as Yamamoto and Squalo burst through – more like, cut down – a heavy mahogany door leading to one of the training rooms, nearly hitting him in the process. He glanced at the precious item in his hand, his heart rate calming when nothing happened to it. He glared at the two swordsmen in his way, "Get the hell out of my way!"

Neither man seemed to hear him, so caught up in their spar turned fight. It took two strikes, three parries, and one dodge for Hayato to lose his patience, using the two most dreaded words ever heard at that particular time in the morning.

"_I'm late!"_

Almost like a splash of freezing cold water, both men froze, horror evident on their faces. They saw what Gokudera held and ran, Yamamoto calling over his shoulder in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "Good luck, Hayato!" Soon, he and the other swordsman were out of sight – and probably off Vongola base by the time the Storm Guardian made it to the Vongola Decimo's office.

Just then, Ryohei poked his head out the opening where the door used to be, grinning when he saw his fellow guardian. He opened his mouth for a loud, enthusiastic greeting, but that was before he caught sight of the important item in Gokudera's care. He then proceeded to sprint down the same hallway as Squalo and Yamamoto, shouting, "EXTREME GOODBYE!"

Once again, Gokudera rushed through the halls, avoiding people – more like they were avoiding him and were trying to evacuate. Word got around fast – in his frantic attempt to save the Vongola Mansion.

A sudden ringing startled him but he never slowed his pace, placing the papers under one arm while using his free hand to search for his cell. The Storm Guardian didn't even bother to look at the number and snapped, "What?"

"If the situation was so dire, I'd probably shoot you for that." Reborns' deep, amused voice rumbled.

Gokudera was too flustered to really care at the moment but was able to collect some composure, "Sorry, Reborn-san. Is Juudaime there yet?" he asked, worry creeping into his tone.

"Not yet but he's on his way. You don't have much time, Gokudera, and the majority of the Guardians aren't there to prevent severe damage like last time." Reborn replied, dark amusement covering carefully hidden and genuine concern.

Gokudera mumbled a 'thanks' and put away his phone, his mind working a hundred miles a minute. It was true that, besides Ryohei, Yamamoto, himself, and a few Varia members, there was no one else in the mansion to help stop devastation incarnate again. Last time they had _all_ the guardians _and_ the entire Varia squad.

After _that_ incident, Mukuro had, despite being the one to cause trouble for everyone else, settled down a bit, a seemingly impossible task. Reborn wanted no part in it, especially after almost getting his fedora destroyed. Lambo was more or less terrified of salad forks for weeks afterwards – Levi and Lussuria understood for they too were scarred with fear or inanimate objects.

Xanxus kept a bottle of fire whiskey by him at all times for days, more disgruntled yet calm when within the mansions' walls. Hell, after the last time, even Hibari kept his distance – more so that usual – and was almost…_respectful_ to the cause of such destruction, no doubt impressed but less than happy about being defeated by such great power. quiet

The doors to the Decimo's office were straight ahead, Gokudera's heart thundering in his chest with built up anxiety. He was almost there.

He was so close.

The Storm Guardian fumbled with the keys to the grand, heavy oak doors, and stumbled inside while turning on the lights. Relief swelled in his chest when he saw the empty seat behind the desk, nearly collapsing from the adrenaline rush as he set down the precious item on the boss's desk. He made it, he was on time.

Gokudera immediately straightened when his beloved boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, opened the door with a dead expression a minute later, exhaustion etching deep likes and shadows into the young mans face. His movements were almost mechanical and sluggish, not even acknowledging his right-hand man and best friend.

The silver-haired Italian held his breath as Tsuna sat in his chair and reached for what Gokudera had brought him. Almost immediately, his face relaxed and all the shadows of horror and sleep deprivation vanished. With a cheery smile, he looked up and greeted, "Good morning, Hayato."

Gokudera grinned back, bowing his head slightly, "Good morning, Juudaime!" He set the papers on his boss's desk, smiling slightly when said boss whined childishly at the paperwork.

After Tsuna had started on his duties, his happy disposition slightly dampened by the paperwork, Hayato slipped out of the office and leaned against the wall for support as the adrenaline left his body. His shaky legs gave and he slid down to the floor, his trembling hand running through his hair.

Gokudera began calling Reborn as well as the other Guardians and the Varia that the mansion and property were not in danger. He chuckled when he heard almost over-exaggerated sighs of relief that were actually very sincere and smiled slightly, shaking his head.

All this panic for a cup of coffee in the morning.

xxx

**Author's Note:** …I KNOW RIGHT? XDD Yeah, you guessed it, Tsuna needs coffee in the morning or else he will DEVASTATE the mansion and everyone in it xDD I especially love the part with Ryohei running away XD Tsuna's usually so nice and calm, I figured he needed SOMETHING to push him over the edge. Not having coffee on time is one of them lol Hibari…Mukuro…even REBORN, the awesome amaaaazing hitman, didn't want to deal with it again lol

This probably seemed really random (like, serious one minute then goofy the next) but this is a CRACK-FIC so don't take it seriously. Anywayz, thanks for reading! Reviews are nice ;D you know you wanna leave one *hint hint wink wink *


End file.
